An Unlikely Attraction
by InuyashasChic5
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are now a couple. They make out at her birthday party. When Inuyasha gives his present and says his true feelings, would they become more? R&R!


Disclaimer—I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter One- Happy Birthday

* * *

Kagome was sitting around her room waiting for the lovely hanyou to surprise her. It was her birthday and Inuyasha said he wanted to take her back to the feudal era. She was wearing a peachy colored sweater since it was November. Inuyasha climbed through her window to find the stunning Kagome.

"Um." Inuyasha blushed

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha wanted to say she looked pretty, and that's what she wanted him to say, but he didn't say that.

"Um, wanna go now?" He said. That was the only thing he could think of.

"Uh sure." He hesitantly grabbed her handed and said "Happy Birthday" as they both blushed when his hand touched hers, as they started to walk.

* * *

As they walked down stairs both blushing the telephone rang. "Oh Mom I'll get it." She said and ran to the phone.

"Hello" Kagome said after she lifted the phone off of the receiver.

"Hi Kagome, its Eri."

"Oh hey Eri what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Well um, can you come over? Well just to you know talk for a bit, I guess. I mean if you're not doing anything please."

"Oh I'm about to walk out the door. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. But just for a minute."

"Well—"

"It's a party okay? I didn't tell you now please come."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha he nodded. Inuyasha really didn't want to go, but he wasn't sure if his plans would work out quite good.

"Sure Eri I'll come over."

"Okay great! Wear something formal."

"Um Eri, I can bring someone right?"

"Yes, Yes, of course."

"Inuyasha, remember that tuxedo you wore to my aunt's funeral?"

"Yea"

"Can you please wear it tonight?"

"I guess."

"Okay good."

Kagome motioned for him to follow her upstairs, which he did.

* * *

Once in the room, Kagome grabbed his tux from the closet.

"Here you go. You can change in the bathroom." She said with a smile as she handed him the black suit.

He walked out towards the bathroom. Kagome pulled out a knee high red dress. It had spaghetti straps and was low in the back. She slipped it on. She looked stunning. Kagome walked over to her vanity and began to put diamond earrings in each ear and tied a necklace around her neck. She brushed her hair out so it was straight.

Inuyasha walked in and stared at her.

"Oh you, you already got it on." She also starred at him, remembering how hansom he was in tux.

"Yea. I don't remember how to put this on though." Inuyasha said while holding up a bow tie.

She walked toward him taking it from his hands and putting it on him. As she finished he starred into her beautiful brown eyes, and she did the same into his amber eyes.

He leaned in have way to kiss her, and she leaned in the other half. Their lips touched as they kissed. (How else would you kiss?) He pulled away slowly and said "Kagome, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks. Um should we go?" She said while going to her bed and getting her coach purse and Inuyasha's dress hat.

He once again grabbed her hand and blushed. They walked down the steps of her house, then out the door, towards the car, and into it.

* * *

Kagome began to drive down to Eri's house. "Kagome, aren't you could?" He asked

"A bit." She replied.

They approached her door. She knew what was going to happen. She would ring the door bell, Someone will yell 'come in', her and Inuyasha will walk in and the light's will be off, three seconds later they will yell 'Surprise!'. And that's what happened. All the girls were checking out Inuyasha. Everyone was starring at their hands, since they were holding hands.

Hojo, after starring at Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands, finally realized that he was her date. Hojo, started shooting Inuyasha dirty looks. Inuyasha did not notice though, but Kagome on the other hand did. She grabbed his hand even tighter and walked over to Eri and the others. "Hey guys, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Eri an--."

Hojo walked over. "Who's your friend, Kagome?"

"Oh this is Inuyasha. My um, my boyfriend." Kagome blushed, and smiled at the same time.

"Oh."

* * *

Karen Takahashi the slut of the school walked up to Inuyasha. She always got what she wanted. She rolled her eyes at Kagome. "Um, Inuyasha, right? Can I take your jacket?"

"Ok." He said and gave her his jacket.

She was wearing an obviously slutty outfit, A black short dress with no straps, and it was tight.

"Why is she here?" Kagome asked Eri

"Well she kind of invited herself."

"Why didn't you tell her no."

"You saw how she treated Kasheme when she said no when she wanted to go to her party."

"Yea."

"Inuyasha, I got your jacket confused with Mateo he's leaving. Can you come with me and identify it?" Karen asked with a wink after the two sentences.

"Um no I'll go." Kagome said. "And Eri please watch Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to Eri sweetly.

* * *

--Ohkay you like. Or no? next Chappie is entitled 'The Jealous Karen & The Jealous Hojo.' It's about the rest of the party which will get heated up & after the party.

Please r&r and Please no flames.

caio Bella

-Andrea


End file.
